1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the fashion industry and particularly to the computerized design and/or selection of clothing and fashion accessories.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, there are online websites offering free fashion templates, design tutorials, tips, free fashion templates and fashion galleries. There are also web stores designed to help bring guidance to individuals who wanted to start their own fashion lines. These web stores and websites and other existing resources help a diverse group of people from all over the world go after their fashion dreams.
For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 7,617,016 discloses a computer implemented method that presents garments to a consumer using a computer by reading a database of garments, wherein the database of garments includes parameters for at least some of the garments represented by records in the database of garments, the parameters including at least a garment type, reading data representing a plurality of garment types, the data including, for each type of the plurality of garment types, a set of tolerance ranges for that garment type, obtaining consumer measurements from the consumer or a source derived from the consumer, obtaining garment measurements for garments in the database of garments, comparing customer measurements to garment measurements, scoring garments from the database of garments based on garment measurements, customer measurements and the set of tolerance ranges for each garment based on its garment type, and presenting the consumer with a computer generated filtered listed of garments from the database of garments ordered, at least approximately, according to garment scores.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 20020188372 teaches a method and system for computer aided garment selection on dummy models. One or more fitting points and corresponding measurements of the garment relevant for examining the fitting condition of the garment on the virtual model are identified first. One or more fitting preferences for the garment are also indicated. Poor fit locations on the virtual model are then highlighted after examining the person's fitting preferences against the measurements of the fitting points. The person can use the virtual model for examining whether the garment fits well in order to make a purchase decision in an interactive remote shopping session.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,930,769 provides a method of manual fashion shopping and method for electronic fashion shopping by a customer using a programmed computer, CD-ROM, television, Internet or other electronic medium such as video. The method comprises receiving personal information from the customer; selecting a body type and fashion category based on the personal information; selecting fashions from a plurality of clothes items based on the body type and fashion category; outputting a plurality of fashion data based on the selected fashions; and receiving selection information from the customer.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,907,310, entitled Production and visualization of garments, provides methods and systems for modeling and modifying garments, providing a basis for integrated “virtual tailoring” systems and processes. The garment models provided relate specific design points of the garment to specific body regions in terms of explicit 3D relationship rules, enabling garments to be modified holistically, by a constrained 3D warp process, to fit different body shapes/sizes, either in order to generate a range of graded sizes or made-to-measure garments, for the purposes of visualization and/or garment production. The methods described further facilitate the generation of 2D pattern pieces by flattening 3D representations of modified garments using a constrained internal energy minimization process, in a manner that ensures that the resulting pattern pieces can be assembled in substantially the same way as those of the base garment. The methods enable the visualization and/or production of bespoke or graded garments, and garment design modifications, within an integrated virtual tailoring environment.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,882,897, entitled Reconfigurable garment definition and production method, discloses computer-aided design and manufacture software and hardware for automate garment and fashion definition and production. Configurable garment includes ornamental element, pattern display, and personal identifier and wireless sensor electronics.
United States Patent Application 20020103714, entitled System for processing customizable product orders over a computer network, discloses a system for ordering and producing customizable limited edition garments. A server computer executing a web page server process is coupled to a design database that stores production data related to one or more garments available for selection by a customer. The server computer is coupled to a client computer over a computer network. The client computer executes a web browser process that displays a graphical user interface screen provided by the server computer. The graphical user interface displays the one or more garments available for selection by the user and receives user input regarding ordering information and product customization information. An automated production system is coupled to the first computer and is configured to manufacture a garment selected by the user in response to user selection data and in accordance with production data for the selected garment stored in the design database.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 20040083142, entitled System and method for fitting clothing, teaches a method for fitting clothing based on the body dimensions of an individual. The method comprising the steps of (a) Establishing standard body dimensions and ratios for a given garment style. (b) Choosing a try-on size and style that comes closest to an individual's preferences (c) obtaining information from the individual with regard to the personal style and fit preferences of the individual; (d) scanning the individual to establish his or her body dimensions and ratios; and (e) creating alterations to the pattern of the chosen try-on size and style based on a comparison of the individual's body dimensions and ratios to the standard body dimensions and ratios for that style and incorporating the information regarding the individuals personal style and fit preferences.
None of the above, however, provides a solution for the online creation and/or selection of clothing or fashion accessories using a personalized 3D model, personalized 2D design drawing and 3D physical model dimension data converter, a push and pull technique for the creation of the personalized 3D model for fit and esthetic study, or use of the personalized 3D physical model for final dimensional verifications.